


Lovers Forever

by mrscultureclub



Series: The Love of George and Christian [2]
Category: Boy George (Musician), Culture Club (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscultureclub/pseuds/mrscultureclub
Summary: The year is 1983. As Boy George and his band Culture Club's popularity is soaring, he, Jon Moss, Mikey Craig, and Roy Hay are gearing up for a tour in order to promote their second album, "Colour by Numbers".Meanwhile, during all of the hustle and bustle of getting ready, George is living with his girlfriend, Christian in London and they are deeply in love. But, what happens when George and his bandmates invite Christian to come along on the tour with them?
Relationships: Boy George/Original Character(s)
Series: The Love of George and Christian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842502





	Lovers Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note :
> 
> Hello everyone!!!,
> 
> Just so all of my readers and friends here know, this story is completely fictional and just written for fun. I am in no way affiliated with Boy George or the band, Culture Club.  
>  Also, I strongly suggest that you read my story entitled, "When Our Eyes Met" before reading this story because, this is the sequel to that particular work.  
>    
> Enjoy!!!

** London, England **  
** 1983 **  
**George and Christian's Flat**

** George's POV **

**It was early in the morning and the sun was just beginning to rise. As I scurried about the kitchen doing a bit of this and that, I suddenly heard quiet footsteps. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Christian coming in.**  
**"Good morning, sleepyhead", I chuckled to her.**  
**"Good morning", she yawned.**  
**"Come sit down, love", I said, kissing her cheek.**

**Christian's POV**

**Over breakfast, George explained all of his upcoming plans with Culture Club. Along with special appearances, photo shoots, gigs, and recording sessions, George, Jon, Mikey, and Roy had also made some music videos. All of this was in promotion for their new album entitled, "Colour by Numbers".**  
**"There is one other thing I wanna talk about with you", said George. "Do you remember me telling you about the tour I'll be going on to promote Culture Club's new album?"**  
**"Yes, why?", I asked.**  
**"Well, I want you to join us", said George. "I've already discussed it with Jon, Mikey, and Roy. "They want you to come as well".**  
**"This is amazing!!!", I replied happily. "Thank you!!!"**  
**"You're so welcome, my love", George told me gently, reaching over take my hands in his own.**  
**"I just can't bear to be away from you for so long".**


End file.
